yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
West Park
West Park is a location in the first two chronological ''Yakuza'' series games: Yakuza 0 and Yakuza/''Yakuza Kiwami. It is located in the northeast corner of Kamurocho. History When plans for West Park were being drawn up, the head planner at Tokyo's Bureau of Construction accidentally wrote its name as "West Park" on the map, despite being in the north-east of Kamurocho. By the time someone notified them of the error, the park had already been open for four years, and as there were no other similar parks in the area to confuse it with, the name stuck.Homeless man in ''Yakuza 3. West Park was originally intended to be a public green space, as well as Kamurocho's subway access point. By 1988 however, the subway station had closed. This meant that the park had also fallen into disuse, becoming a makeshift village for Kamurocho's homeless population. In the years between 1988 and 2005, a disgraced former police officer known only as The Florist of Sai decided to start employing West Park's homeless as agents for his new clandestine information-gathering business. Its headquarters and base of operations were set up in a secret pleasure district known as Purgatory, in West Park's disused subway station. Additionally, the original entrance was sealed off and replaced by a secret door in a toilet cubicle. Between 2005 and 2006, Majima Construction demolished West Park to make way for Kamurocho Hills. The homeless population were forced out, and moved to Dragon Palace, as well as a number of underground sewers. After Kamurocho Hills was demolished following the events of Yakuza 2/''Yakuza Kiwami 2, the name West Park was once again given to the former construction site. However, the homeless had not moved back in, and the area was made up of little more than a concrete pad with a builder's hut and the entrance to Purgatory. This is because West Park was still under control of the Majima Family, who were using it as a hideout. Construction of Kamurocho Hills would resume in 2009, after the events of ''Yakuza 3. Yakuza 0 Kazuma Kiryu takes refuge in a homeless man's shelter in West Park when Dojima Family members are prowling Kamurocho looking for him. Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami Sotaro Komaki's training takes place in West Park. During the game's closing stages, Kiryu and Haruka Sawamura use a ramshackle cabin in the park as a safehouse whilst Kiryu, The Florist, and Makoto Date plot to storm Shangri-La. Yakuza 3 Kiryu comes to see Majima in West Park. He sees the lone builder's hut, which has a Majima Family sign on it. He enters to find nothing but a chair and table with a rotary-dial telephone on it. Next to the table is a note telling visitors to dial 007. Apparently not receiving a reply, Kiryu steps out to find the hut now surrounded by hundreds of Majima Family men, along with the patriarch himself. Majima invites him into Purgatory. When Kiryu returns to the surface, he unlocks the builder's hut as a hideout, as well as a store run by a Majima Construction worker near West Park's entrance. Store Yakuza 3 Note that the names and descriptions are taken from the Yakuza 3 remaster. Details for the original version of the game may vary. Gallery Yakuza 0 Y0westpark1.jpg Y0westpark2.jpg Y0westpark3.jpg Y0westpark6.jpg Y0westpark4.jpg Y0westpark5.jpg Yakuza 3 Y3westpark1.jpg|Entrance to Purgatory Y3westpark2.jpg Y3westpark3.jpg Y3westpark4.jpg|View of Millennium Tower Y3westparkstore.jpg|West Park shopkeeper See Also *Purgatory Notes Category:Kamurocho Category:Yakuza 0 Locations Category:Yakuza Locations Category:Yakuza Kiwami Locations Category:Yakuza 3 Locations